


Hillside View

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Manip, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were all young once. Jim tries to recapture his youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hillside View

For those who are curious about the image, it goes with a novel that Elfqueen wrote. It is available at Requiem Publications: http://requiem.ravenshadow.net/

More information on fanlore:

http://fanlore.org/wiki/To_Hunger_for_Mercy

Summary from the publisher:

"After his long and relatively happy marriage to Gary Mitchell begins to fall apart, James Kirk realises that he's falling - hard - for his Teaching Assistant... a young Vulcan named Spock. However, after thirty-two astounding years together as friends, lovers, co-commanders, and spouses, Jim finds it hard to let go of what he and Gary Mitchell-Kirk have, even though the bond he feels with Spock touches his very soul. His reputation as a distinguished and intrepid starship commander was legendary, yet away from the limelight and constant acclaim, the personal life of Admiral James T. Kirk seems marked by a powerful and ultimately epic struggle as he becomes inextricably trapped between loyalty and desire."

 

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
It was a bit chilly, you could feel the San Francisco night air all around us.  
  
We were being silly parking the hovercraft and running to our favorite spot.  
  
Did I mention we were naked?  
  
Yes, we were. It felt invigorating. Youthful actually, like the time we went skinny dipping last month.  
  
We made love tonight, under the bright moon overhead. Not a care in the world.  
  
What a perfect view.

 

 

 


End file.
